


Falling On My Head Like A Memory

by Darthnikki



Series: I Can't Stand The Rain [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Stilinski, it’s only a little water, you aren’t afraid of getting a little wet are you?’’ he taunts. Stiles continues to struggle, but the others just laugh and soon he’s not just fighting against Jackson, but Isaac Boyd and Danny too. He doesn’t stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling On My Head Like A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of suicidal thoughts, if this is triggering for anyone then please don't read. There is no attempt at nor will there be any suicide attempt.

Stiles woke with a gasp. The nightmare still fresh in his mind, he can still feel his lungs constricting with the need to breathe, can feel the water as it closed its ice cold fingers around him, trying to drag him under just like it did to his mom. 

He doesn’t really remember the accident. Just what he was told by his father, about how they’d been driving back from the store when something happened causing the car to go off the bridge. Jeremy Hale had been driving home from work when he’d seen the car in the water and had dove in. Stiles had been saved, Jeremy giving him CPR, and bringing him back, but it had been too late for his mom.

He still hates water to this day, had avoided it like the plague. His dad had tried to get him to takes swimming lessons, but the first time he’d tried he’d had a panic attack and nearly drowned again. He never felt like more of a failure than he did when his dad had gripped his shaking gasping form tightly to him and promised him he wouldn’t make him do that again. 

Sometimes he wishes he could make himself do it. Just sit in the shallow end of the pool with his friends in summer. Let the water cool his overheated skin, but he can’t. He tried for Scott once at his birthday party. Scott had just moved to Beacon Hills, and Stiles not having many friends had wanted to try. So he’d pleaded with his dad to allow him and reluctantly the sheriff had agreed.

But he just couldn’t do it and had spent the rest of Scotts’ pool party locked in a cupboard trying to stifle his crying. Mrs McCall had found him hours later curled into a tight ball. Scott had never asked for a pool party again, and that night had insisted that he and Stiles have their own party with junk food and video games. It was the first of many times Stiles spent the night and what cemented their friendship. Stiles would be lost without Scott, just as Scott would be lost without Stiles. 

Scotts the reason he’s at the Hale house now, its Cora Hales birthday, and it seems the entire junior year is here. Okay so that’s an exaggeration, it’s his group of friends and Cora’s family, but she has a huge family! At least 9 siblings and some of them have children of their own, then there’s her cousins, aunts and uncles…there’s just a lot of Hales.

Scotts loved up with Lydia, Stiles thinks it’s weird how he liked her for so long, loved her from afar, only for her to fall for his best friend. It had been a rocky time for their friendship for a while, Stiles had wanted to be with Lydia more than anything, and it hurt that she didn’t want him back. But then Stiles had thought about it, and something his dad had said to him made him realise that no matter how much he wanted her, she’d never want him,  
‘’Son, it doesn’t matter how much you love a person, sometimes the best way you can love them is to let them go, sometimes that’s the only choice’’ he always looked sad when he said it, and Stiles wondered if his dad was thinking of his mom. Not that he’d had much choice. His mom had been killed in an accident. Stiles is pretty sure his dad would have never let his wife go otherwise, no matter what he said.

But the words had stuck with him, and he realised they were true. Lydia and Scott were happy; and Scott was like his brother, so he pushed his jealousy aside and just like that the fight was forgotten. It was one of the things Stiles loved about Scott, he forgave so easily. Even when people really didn’t deserve it. But then Scott said the same about him. So their little group of two had become three, which had then become seven people that Stiles could tentatively call his friends. He still wasn’t sure about Jackson, the guy just rubbed him up the wrong way, but the others were okay.

It was being part of this group that had led to Stiles being at Cora Hale’s birthday party. Cora had been one of the new additions to their group after Lydia started dating Scott. Stiles kinda thought she had an attitude problem. She was pretty, and good at sport. But she also knew it, was quick to anger and at times Stiles felt like she merely tolerated him for Lydia’s benefit. He was sure she’d rip his throat out if she had the choice.

He’s sat as far away from the water as he can get without looking like he’s trying not to be near the water. Scott knows he’s terrified of water, and he knows why, but the others don’t. The accident had been way before Scott or Stiles had been a blip on their radar, and Stiles is pretty sure he’s still just an anomaly that they don’t look too closely at. 

The parties getting pretty rowdy, people screaming in delight as they’re thrown into the pool, it makes Stiles’ skin crawl and a sweat break out, he can feel the panic creeping up on him, so he makes an excuse and heads to the buffet table for something to eat. 

‘’Not going swimming?’’ Cora sneers at him, Stiles feels his eyes go to the pool, and feels his vision tunnel, he coughs to clear the fear clogging up his throat and when he turns to her she looks concerned ‘’are you okay?’’  
“Yeah’’ he croaks and coughs again ‘’yeah, I’m fine, just hungry ya know, I’m a growing boy need to make sure I feed myself up’’ she rolls her eyes at him and walks away. Letting out a shaky breath he reaches for some cocktail sausages and clenches his fist when his fingers tremble. He suddenly wishes he could swim and have fun like the others. Instead he’s just the weird sheriff’s kid, and he suddenly feels very alone and out of place. Stiles knows he’s here because of Scott, knows that his friend will have refused to go if they didn’t invite him. He’s heard his ‘friends’ complaining about him tagging along before when they didn’t know he was there. Sometimes, he’d never say it out loud, he wouldn’t want his dad to hear, but sometimes Stiles wishes Jeremy Hale had saved his mom and left Stiles in the car. Those thoughts are few and far between, but they’re there now, winding like a snake through his mind. 

He puts his plate down and decides he’s gonna go home. He isn’t having any fun, and he knows he won’t be missed. When he looks up there’s a big black dog sat in the treeline. It’s staring at him and Stiles stares back. When he blinks the dogs gone, he makes to go to the treeline to look for it, but is grabbed from behind by Jackson, he’s laughing and saying Stiles needs to get wet. He doesn’t get it at first, not until he can see Jackson approaching the water and he starts to struggle,

‘’No Jackson, no, don’t!’’

“Come on Stilinski, it’s only a little water, you aren’t afraid of getting a little wet are you?’’ he taunts. Stiles continues to struggle, but the others just laugh and soon he’s not just fighting against Jackson, but Isaac Boyd and Danny too. He doesn’t stand a chance. He starts to look for Scott but can’t find him or Lydia for that matter anywhere. 

‘’Stop, stop, stop…don’t do this, STOP!’’ he screams, but they ignore him and on a count of three throw him in the water. He can hear laughing, even under the water he can hear them laughing. It’s like the waters been waiting all this time to claim him. Like it knows he escaped it once and it recognises him, and that now it knows he’s here it isn’t going to let him go. He can hear a voice…it’s soft, gentle, 

‘’its okay baby, it’s all gonna be okay……’’ he wants to go to that voice, wants to stop fighting. So he does. He stops trying to reach for the surface, and the voice comes again, soft, gentle, coaxing…’’just take a breath baby…its okay, just take a breath and let the water wash you clean.’’

Stiles knows he can’t breathe under water, knows that it’s impossible, but darkness is closing in, and the voice is so soothing, that Stiles just wants to do what it says………Stiles takes a breath, and the water rushes in.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the next story will be more upbeat, this just took on a life of it's own it wasn't even meant to go this way!!! But there are happier times ahead, I swear it on my firefly boxset.


End file.
